


pra-pemotretan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [1]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Anggota Scrambled beserta Carmell dan Altan akan melakukan pemotretan.





	pra-pemotretan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Hari itu, anggota Scrambled beserta Carmell dan Altan diminta untuk melakukan pemotretan untuk teman kakak Carmell yang membutuhkan portofolio fotografi untuk melamar pekerjaan. Jadilah setelah diiming-imingi makan gratis _all you can eat_ di sebuah restoran ternama, ketujuh orang itu setuju untuk melakukan pemotretan.

Pemotretan dibagi ke dalam tiga sesi. Satu sesi untuk tiga orang, dan dua sesi untuk dua orang. Mereka sempat pusing menentukan siapa berfoto dengan siapa, apalagi banyak syarat dari beberapa orang seperti Altan yang tidak mau berfoto dengan Filan, Visi yang malas berfoto dengan Hosea, Carmell yang ingin berfoto dengan Visi, dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya, diputuskanlah mereka untuk berfoto berdasarkan tinggi badan―atas keputusan fotografer.

Hosea dengan Valent, Filan dengan Carmell, sementara Altan dengan Axel dan Visi.

(Dan Altan mengembuskan napas lega karena tidak perlu berfoto bersama Filan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Karena aku kehabisan ide menulis, jadilah estetika Kak Lin kujadiin bahan drabble (......) judul untuk yang berikutnya kemungkinan besar bakal sama kayak di postingan Kak Lin.
> 
> Selamat membaca!


End file.
